And What Are You Gonna Do About It?
by Mother of Miroku's child
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango was sent to the worst school in Tokyo to other people its hell...but to them its heaven on earth. Please read and review Lemon in later chapter
1. Default Chapter

_Hi everybody I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha………..I think lol okay I don't_

* * *

_**Chapter one: 2boy, 2girl**_

Kagome Higurashi was coming home at 1:00am from drag racing a silver haired dude named Inuyasha for 5 million Yen on the streets of Tokyo. Of course she won the race and Inuyasha tried to hit her with his car but luckily shes fast and sped away home.

"That bitch almost hit my baby" she mumbled while she rubbed her pink motorcycle.

She was sneaking in from the garage and was in the living room when she saw 2 men standing next to her mother. "Mom for me, you could of least waited until I was 18 to let me have sex" Kagome said acting shy and glamorous. " They are not here for sex young lady they are here to take you to a delinquent school" Kagomes mom tried to act as strict as she could. Kagome looked the men up and down and started heading towards up the stairs to her bedroom. "Where do you think your going young lady" one of the men asked. Kagome put a look of astonishment on her face " WOW mister you can talk, I didn't think your brain could function that well, go ahead say something else come on!"

The men looked at Kagome in a 'be serious kind of way' and Kagome said "I'm going to bed wake me up when you come back tomorrow". Kagome looked at her mom and said "look if this is because I punched Souta in the face, put our cat Buyo on fire, had a house party when you were away, drunk and smoked, or punched a hole in my room wall, forgive me". Kagome tried to act as innocent as she could. "no now you are going to pack your clothes and get on that bus tomorrow oh and by the way Sango is going there too". Kagome smiled and went upstairs to pack her clothes.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

BEEP BEEP BOOM

Kagomes alarm clock was going off and Kagome threw it to the wall and got up to take a shower. After Kagome took her shower she dried off and put on some hip huggers and a yellow shirt ,on one side stopped and her waist and the other stopped at her thigh, 'v'section was low showing some of her cleavage. She put her hair into a bun and left two stands to hang near her face. She put some yellow eye shadow on and clear lip gloss and took her suit cases downstairs. DING DONG Kagomes door bell rung and she knew it was Sango so answered the door and surely it was Sango. "hey sugar" Kagomes nick name for Sango. "hi Spice" Sango's nickname for Kagome. Kagome grabbed her suitcases and walked outside, down the street to the bus stop where the men were going to pick up the bad kids. The bus came and Kagome got on it first and took a window seat in the back. All of a sudden a whole lotta kids started getting on the bus and there was no more seats left than 3 open ones. Miroku next got on the bus and sat right in front of Kagome. Next it was Sango getting on the bus and she sat next to Miroku, her boyfriend. Inuyasha was last to get on the bus and he sat in the only available seat on the bus……..right next to Kagome. "Why to I have to sit near the slut" Inuyasha mumbled. " AW is Mr. Puppy boy still mad that he lost the race and failed on his homicide attempt". Kagome asked and put her hand up to his face " to bad because I don't care" Kagome pulled out her walkman from her purse and put in her Simple Plan c.d and listened to 'Shut-Up'. She chuckled a little at how the lyrics kinda related to the situation with her and her mom. " COUGH crazy COUGH" Inuyasha said trying to be smart. " Do my baby have a cold" Kagome said and sat on his lap. Inuyasha blushed a little but tried not to show it. " no" Inuyasha whispered. " huh? What did you say…..come on Inuyasha you can talk louder than that, you moaned louder than that last night remember?" Inuyasha blushed a lot and shook his head no. "AW you don't remember well how about now." Kagome kissed Inuyasha full on the lips and Inuyasha gasped letting Kagome slip her tongue into his mouth and roam every inch of it while grinding into his lap. Kagome let go after a few minutes and sat back into her chair. Inuyasha was really shocked and was speechless. 'That will shut him up until we get there' Kagome thought and put back on her headphones and took a nap.

When the bus got there Sango nudged her and woke her up and everybody got off the bus and grabbed their suitcases and went to the main lobby where they would be sorting everybody into dorm rooms. " Hello newcomers" An old woman by the name of Kaede said " you will be separated into groups of 4. When your name is called please come up, grab your keys and go straight to your room oh and by the way every room will have at least 2 boys and 2 girls. First room will be Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin" they all went up and grabbed their keys and went to the dorm. " next dorm room will be Kikyo, Kanna, Kohaku, and……" Kikyo hollered "and you forgot Inu- baby" " Inu- who" Kaede said cluelessly. "Inuyasha of course" Kikyo said . " I AM NOT YOUR BABY" Inuyasha screamed from across the lobby. " well then whose Inu- baby are you?" Kikyo asked. " Mine" Kagome said standing in front of Inuyasha. " prove it" Kikyo smirked. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a forceful kiss and Inuyasha kissed back and licked her bottom lip hoping she would give him permission and she opened her mouth and his tongue explored her mouth, Kagome put her tongue and his mouth too and they had a tongue war. Kagome lost and she pulled away and looked at Kikyo out of breath. "So bitch don't you dare try to flirt with him got it" Kikyo turned around on her heels and walked to get her key " and Naraku you are with that group too" Kaede said. They all went to there rooms. "next group will be Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango." they all smiled and went up to get there keys and went to there rooms.

* * *

_Well how do you like it. Please review and guys no flames thanx._


	2. The Prank

_Thank you everybody for your reviews. I will try to update this story as fast as I can for each chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi…or do I? Ms. Takahashi BE QUIET!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The prank

Kagome and Sango ran toward there room and opened the door. There was a living room with a TV. couch, and windows when you first walked in. If you turn to the left you will see a kitchen with an island, a fridge, a stove and sink. If you turn to your right you will see a door, which is the boys room and pass the kitchen is a door that leads to the girls room.

Kagome looked at living room and kitchen and walked to the room that was hers and Sangos.Both the rooms had a bed near the window on the right and a bed not near the window on the left "window beds mine" they both hollered out, they looked at each other angry for a second and then smiled and ran for Miroku and Inuyasha and frenched them hard. Miroku looked surprised along with Inuyasha. Miroku slowly moved his hand to Sangos butt and rubbed it repeatedly. Sango stopped and slapped him hard causing him to become unconscious. Kagome stopped kissing Inuyasha and screamed " yea I WON". "Won what" Inuyasha said. "Well if me and Sango want something at the same time we run for the first guys and make out with them until we depart from their lips" Kagome smiled and walked to her and Sango's room and unpacked. Sango was standing in front of Miroku's unconscious body with her bangs covering her eyes. " That lech". Her body suddenly started looking like it was on fire and Inuyasha walked away slowly and into his room and unpacked.

After Miroku woke up and everybody finished unpacking Inuyasha sat on the couch and looked at the blank TV. Kagome saw him doing so and walked over to him. "What thinking about that awesome kiss I gave you earlier". She was making kissy faces. " No…" he said quietly.

" I'm thinking about…" "About what" Kagome got concerned and sat near him. " About what kind of medicine I'm going to get for this nasty after taste your slutty mouth gave me you weird psycho oh yea and you should really get some kissing classes and breath mints".

Kagome took out Johnny the homicidal maniac from out of nowhere and started reading it. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to get mad and try to kill me"? Inuyasha said. Kagome waited a few minutes and turned the page " yea ….I'm just reading this to get some ideas of how I'm going to KILL YOU" then she started chasing him around the house with a butcher knife screaming at the top of her lungs. I'M GOING TO GET YOU! After a few hours and Sango holding Kagome back they all worn themselves out.

Miroku was looking at a dirty magazine until Inuyasha crawled into his room and layed on the window bunk. Sango and Kagome got their energy back quickly and went to their room to change into their night close. They both put on a big t-shirt to go to sleep in. Sango walked to Inuyasha and Miroku's bedroom to give Miroku a goodnight kiss. When she got to their room she entered only to find them both laying on their beds already changed into their night close but one little problem….. Miroku was still looking at that dirty magazine he was looking at earlier. Sango quickly and quietly closed the door and ran to her room. Inuyasha heard noises running and smelled the scent of Sango but pushed the thought of why she was in here in the back of his head.

Sango told Kagome what she saw. " I just thought of something" Kagome said slyly. "Of what" Sango questioned. "of probably the best prank this school will ever see". Kagome smiled, obviously very proud of herself and her imaginary bunny Clixie. Inuyasha was putting in his ear-muffs so he won't hear the sound of Miroku snoring loudly at night. As soon as he was finished he and Miroku fell asleep. Kagome and Sango quietly walked into their room and Kagome first put pink spray die into Inuyasha's beautiful long white hair, she took off Inuyasha's boxers only to be surprised at how big IT was. Sango took out Miroku's hair from the pony tail and put barrettes in it, she also took off Miroku boxers and was surprised at how big his was too. Kagome pushed their bunks together with her miko powers and put lotion in her hand and stroked Inuyasha's dick and he started saying her name very load and moaning it. 'I knew he thought about me when he slept' Kagome thought. Sango put Mirokus hand on Inuyasha's butt and Inuyasha had the biggest erection. Kagome took a photo of the funny scene and her and Sango walked out the room very slowly and closed the door quietly.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up cuddled close to Miroku and Miroku was cuddled up to Inuyasha as well. Kagome and Sango looked at the scene in the door way. Kagome took off Inuyasha's ear-muffs and rung a bell that came from nowhere really loud. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and…….

* * *

_Well that's where I'm leaving off at… I need at least 10 more reviews to continue the next chapter. Thanks fans and my leg is better now…has been for the whole summer I've just been busy babysitting my god sisters and going on vacations. Well bye. P.S Please give me more reviews pwwwwwweeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee._


End file.
